


Choose Today

by fogsblue



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One last day with your beloved. Which day would you choose?" Christmas. Maybe it won't be their last day together, but still the day to choose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose Today

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://dw-secret-santa.tumblr.com)Doctor Who Secret Santa on tumblr. The prompt was for Eleven/Rose smut. I think this fulfills the request.

The Doctor is bending over, staring at a snowman when he feels the shift in time lines and the sudden appearance of a familiar presence. One he hasn’t felt in years and one he has missed every single day.

 

“You know,” he says, as he slowly stands and turns. “I was thinking about you today.”

 

“Were you?” replies the much loved voice. “And why was that, Doctor?”

 

He looks at her, the woman who did so much for him and says, “Someone asked me if I could spend one last day with my beloved, which day would I choose?”

 

She smiles, not the smile he loves the most, with her tongue poking through her teeth, but a genuine smile none the less. “And which day did you say?”

 

He gestures around him. “Christmas, Rose Tyler.”

 

The voice is different, but the way the Doctor says her name hasn’t changed. But, as if speaking her name is a sign, she moves towards him, her smile changing to the trademark Rose Tyler grin, tongue included. He doesn’t even realise he’s moving as well, until the moment they’re in each other’s arms.

 

For a second, just a second, it’s enough. To be holding each other once more. And then it’s not. Holding close isn’t close enough, a simple hug not saying what really needs saying. A quick brush of his lips on hers and the Doctor is pulling Rose along, headed back to the nearby TARDIS.

 

They’ve barely stepped into the ship before the Doctor covers Rose’s lips with his and before they’ve moved more than two steps, he’s running his tongue across her lips. When she opens her mouth and her tongue strokes his, there’s no movement for a moment, but when he feels a warm hand sliding over his arse and his hips buck, he realises there’s a better place for this.

 

The Doctor turns Rose away from him, and one arm around her waist, he points down the corridor towards his room with the other. Lips brushing her ear, he whispers, “I think we need to take this somewhere more comfortable.”

 

He sets a steady pace to his room, never letting Rose go, making her walk with him, well aware that close together as they are, she must be well aware of his erection. She doesn’t seem to mind though, if the extra wriggle she’s putting into her walk is any indication. Taking advantage of the way they’re walking, the Doctor slides one hand up, over her breasts, teasing her nipples through her clothes. She gasps, enjoying the feeling and suddenly desperate to lose her clothes, and his.

 

Though, when they reach the doorway to his room, she stops for a moment, bending forward and intentionally pushing her arse backwards and grinding. She smirks back over her shoulder as the Doctor groans. The smirk is quickly replaced by a soft smile at him when he can’t help but let the awe and wonder he feels at having her with him again show on his face.

 

Quickly standing up straight, she opens the door to his room, dropping her jacket to the floor as she enters. When she grabs her shirt, the Doctor stops her hands and asks quietly, “May I?”

 

Rose nods and he grasps the hem of her shirt, smiling as she raises her arms to help him pull it off. It falls to the floor, moments later her jeans are landing on top of it. For a few moments, the Doctor just stares. He’s a little bit proud when his intense focus causes her to flush, the glowing pink of her skin contrasting with the simple white bra and black knickers she wears. He gulps and looks back into her eyes, which despite the flush still hold mischief.

 

He realises why when her bra straps start falling and she moves an arm across it, stopping it from falling. He has no idea how she did it, but he was so busy staring he missed her movements. The Doctor leans forward to kiss her, Rose’s arms wrapping around his neck as she presses herself close. When he feels she is sufficiently distracted, he breaks the kiss and moves back as her bra drifts to the floor.

 

Rose acknowledges with a nod that he was very clever, but not letting him have the upper hand for long, she pushes her knickers of her hips and grins and the Doctor realises just how tight his trousers are. He adjusts himself as best he can, groaning as Rose twirls, facing the bed and very slowly climbs onto it. His groan turns to a growl as she crawls, _crawls_ , up to the pillows before turning around and facing him again, huge smile on her face.

 

For a minute, the Doctor basks in that smile and the simple joy of just being in the same room as Rose again. Then one of her hands moves, brushing the side of her breast, over her ribs, past her navel and into her curls.

 

He needs to be naked, _now_ , he realises.

 

Pushing his suspenders off his shoulders, he quickly pulls his shirt off, losing a few buttons in the process. He hops around in circles when he pushes his trousers down and they get caught on his shoes. Bending over, back towards the bed, he hears a giggle and looks over his shoulder towards Rose. She’s still lying naked on his bed, completely comfortable in her skin. Her hand between her thighs and she’s flushed with joy, and laughter, and arousal.

 

Unashamedly staring at her chest, he manages a slightly indignant look at her amusement, asking, “And what are you laughing at, Rose Tyler?”

 

Glancing down towards his arse, Rose grins and says, “Your clothes do nothing to show off your fantastic arse, Doctor.”

 

At that comment, there’s nothing he can do to hide his proud grin. “Well, I’m glad you approve. I’d hate to disappoint you.”

 

Though he says it as a joke, Rose can see how nervous he is. She offers him a reassuring smile and holds her hand out for him. He takes it, climbing up the bed and over her. When he covers her, she whispers, “As long as you try, you can’t disappoint me, Doctor.”

 

He kisses her, because it’s the only response he has to that very _Rose_ sentiment. It’s not something she’s just saying, she truly means it, the Doctor knows. Lips sliding and tongues stroking, they kiss like that’s all they’ll ever need to do. Until she moves, rubbing her thighs together in a need for something more. He slides his hand down her side, across her hip and into her fold. He slips a finger inside her heat and moans, she’s so wet.

 

Lining his cock up with her entrance, he nudges forward just enough to make Rose aware of the pressure. He then sucks his finger into his mouth, feeling her hips buck at the sight and he smiles.

 

Then the world turns over, or at least, it feels that way, as Rose uses a trick he’s never seen before to somehow flip him onto his back. She straddles his hips before he has a chance to work out what she’s done. But when she grinds her damp heat along his cock, the Doctor finds he can’t care at all how and just enjoys the why.

 

After she’s repeated the process a few times, he grabs her hips and says, “If you keep that up, you might be a little bit disappointed.”

 

“Well, we can’t have that,” she says with mock worry and a cheeky grin.

 

The Doctor holds her hips and Rose rises up, places his cock at her entrance. A hand on each of his hearts, he pushes his hips up as she lowers herself down his length. He groans at the feel of her warmth encasing him, listening as Rose gasps when he’s buried completely inside her. He’s amazed by her strength and grace as she moves herself up and down his cock, her head falling back, breasts rising and falling with her.

 

For a time, minutes or hours, neither of them can tell how long, the only sounds are their loud breaths and moans and skin moving on skin. The Doctor lost in the feel of Rose wrapped tight around his cock, so hot and wet and the best thing he’s felt in so long. He brushes a hand over her breast and stomach, watching the muscles flutter and he smiles. She looks at him and without warning she pulls up, slams herself back down and does it again, and again. Grasping her hips again, he tries to slow her down, he can feeling his release nearing and he wants her to fall as well.  No, he _needs_ to see, and hear, and feel her breaking apart before he does.

 

Holding Rose’s hips still, the Doctor thrusts upwards, setting a steady rhythm. Long, deep strokes of his cock and Rose can feel every single movement. The fullness and the friction inside pushes her close to the edge, but not quite over. Staring him in the eyes, she lifts on hand from the heart it rests on and down to her slit. When she slides her finger over her clit, he thrusts up hard and she keens. His eyes drop from hers, watching her fingers move and as they speed up, so does he. His thrusts now hard and short and there’s desperation to his movements as he feels Rose’s inner walls fluttering.

 

Just as he’s about to come, he looks back at her beautiful face and says, “I love you.”

 

Rose screams his name as she flies over the edge, muscles clenching around the Doctor’s cock and keening as he keeps moving inside her. Two more hard thrusts up into her heat and he’s spilling himself inside her, her name a whisper on his lips.  
  
  
Falling forward, sated and relaxed, Rose rests her chin on his chest and offers him a radiant smile. She lays there, the Doctor slowly softening inside her as he returns her smile. His brow furrows when he sees mischief in her eyes again.

 

“You don’t disappoint Doctor,” she teases. He’s torn between a pout and a grin but settles on a content smile as she snuggles in under his chin and says the only thing that could make the day any better. “I love you, too.”


End file.
